


Surprise!!

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Surprising a spy! Not Clint's brightest idea. All he wanted to do, was to show Natasha how much people liked her and celebrate her 21st birthday in style. It didn't go to plan. Now Clint has to work on a way to make it right, and Natasha needs to learn she can trust Clint 100%.I've only done warnings so please read inside the fic at the top. Their is nothing graphic. It's Natasha's factual style.





	Surprise!!

**Author's Note:**

> Non Con - Sexual contact with a 13 year old. However it is recalled as a memory and there is nothing graphic about what happpened. Natasha is merely stating facts in the back story that's been created by Marvel, with some of my own input. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the idea.

“So you’ve never celebrated your birthday? Never had a party?” Clint asked

“Nope, no point. Why celebrate being a year older?” Natasha said 

“Because it’s great you’ve survived another year” Clint said “And you get cakes and things. I loved it when I was a child, before everything happened.”

“I don’t need to celebrate” Natasha said “I don’t remember ever celebrating my birthday by having a party, cake and gifts” 

In Clint’s mind no one should be without a birthday celebration, he’d missed a lot when he was a kid and by the time he was old enough to celebrate his 16th, 18th and even 21st no one wanted to celebrate. He didn’t have any friends and he’d joined Shield a month later. Clint had a plan though. He would throw Natasha a surprise party!   
A month later he had it all planned. When he’d suggested it, Phil had looked troubled and Fury thought he was mad judging from the way he raised his eyebrow, but Clint was adamant that they could finally show Natasha how many people liked her. He arranged for some of the other agents to attend who Natasha knew. In the end he gathered a crowd of 12 people. Fury had insisted it be in Shield HQ, owing to all being Agents and not wanting anything to happen to them. Clint had reluctantly agreed and decorated one of the rec rooms with balloons, streamers, banners, and got a selection of Natasha’s favourite snacks and junk food of course. He brought a cake and had some music ready. On the day he was so proud, the room was transformed into a party wonderland. Once everyone arrived Clint went to get Natasha from her room. 

Birthdays were always tough on Natasha, which was why she chose to never celebrate them in a big way. She’d lied to Clint though, and they did celebrate birthday’s in the Red room but they didn’t have cakes or balloons, or a parties with gifts and games. Birthday’s were coupled with your yearly graduation, if you survived the year that is. Every year you survived you got a new ‘job’ or a new ‘skill’ to develop as you ‘gift’ from Madam. They hadn’t started ‘celebrating’ until the girls were 10. Before then your birthday was ignored. On her 10th birthday she’d had to fight another girl to the death. On her 11th she’d had to kill a man with his face covered. On her 12th birthday she had to shoot a guy in the head without his face covered. On her 13th birthday a man had sexual contact with her for the first time. On her 14th birthday she’d been sterilised. On her 15th birthday she’d been sent to kill her first mark under supervision. On her 16th birthday she’d been released into the world to follow orders. On her 17th birthday she’d been an independent killer. Just before her 18th Birthday she’d deflected to SHIELD. Now she had her 21st. A big one apparently because at 21 you could officially drink (Natasha had been drinking long before she was allowed). 

She heard a knocking at the door and went to answer to find Clint. 

“So, I know you don’t want anything special for your birthday, so I thought we could go and spend some time in the rec room, have some pizza, you know have fun.”

“Sounds good, Why the rec room rather than our rooms?” Natasha asked

“We spend so much time in our rooms, it would be a nice change plus the TV is bigger. I got you a gift” He said hopefully 

Natasha glanced at him. She noted him slightly edgier than usual. 

Natasha sensed something off about the smile, she knew Clint relatively well after working with him for 3 years. She assumed it was because he might be nervous about the idea of a gift, but to be honest Natasha wasn’t sure she would mind a gift from Clint. She nodded, throwing on a sweater over her jeans and shirt. 

“You ok?” Natasha asked 

“Yes, we have a new mission next week. I’m just eager to move on”

“I know, I don’t like being on down time either. Much rather be working” Natasha answered 

Clint got to the rec room and got Natasha to push open the door. The light was off, Clint flicked it on and everyone, all except Phil shouted: 

“SURPRISE!!” 

Clint was smiling at his work, happy everyone had said it, but Phil was looking worriedly in his direction. He chanced a look at Natasha and saw her begin to shake. It was a tremble, small, subtle barely noticeable unless you knew her, her face went blank, before she took a deep breath, then another, followed by a third. She slowly started backing out the door. Clint put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, unintentionally blocking the door. She grabbed him by the arm, throwing him over her shoulder, making him land with a thump on his back, staring up at the ceiling and a room full of silence. Seeing her exit clear she ran. Clint was stunned, as Phil came over to help him to his feet, his back was sore, nothing broken, though he would have some bruises tomorrow. 

“Find her” Phil said 

“Huh?” Clint said 

“She was panicked, stressed. Find her, she won’t be thinking clearly. Anything could happen to her” Phil said hurriedly. He’d not seen Natasha like that for the last 2 years.  


Clint twigged what he was saying, before turning on his phone and using the tracker he’d placed on Natasha’s weapon years ago. Cursing he saw it was in her room., so she’d either found it or decided she didn’t need it with him. He quickly left, running down the corridor asking people if they’d seen her. He had no luck until he reached security and looked at the cameras. Natasha hadn’t left the building according to security. He looked through the footage and his eyes automatically went to the training room, which was empty. They went to the hanger but no one was there that shouldn’t be. They went to the front gate, but she hadn’t left. He searched and glanced out of habit at the roof camera, where he might go and saw the red hair. Natasha was standing there, just standing much too close to the edge to be safe, that even Clint wouldn’t risk being that close and he loved heights. Clint cursed before legging it to the roof. He passed his room and grabbed his bow and arrow, just in case. He made it to the roof but moved slowly and loudly so Natasha knew he was there. 

“Tasha?” He said softly

Natasha was still balanced precariously on the edge. She looked oddly calm. Half the time she was more cat like than human but Clint still worried. She’d go through phases, maybe not so much recently but previously when she’d do reckless things. 

“Why did you do that” She asked acknowledging Clint with a scowl. Clint looked down at his feet for a second, before meeting her eyes.

“I just, you’d never celebrated your birthday. It’s your 21st…you deserved something special…I thought, well I thought a party would be something special. You’d never had one before, it would be an experience” Clint answered softly

Natasha paused in her wandering and looked at Clint. Her eye s met Clint’s and she suddenly just looked defeated. She knew he wouldn’t do anything to upset her. He cared for her. He’d shown her lots of support since she’d joined SHIELD. She stopped walking along the edge of the roof and chose to sit down on the ledge. Clint approached slowly, sitting far enough out of reach to respect Natasha's need for space, but close to catch her should she loose her balance or do something silly. 

“I lied, when you asked me about my birthdays in the past. We didn’t celebrate with parties, cakes and gifts. During my time in the Red Room, every birthday was celebrated…in a different way. On my 10th Birthday I had to fight another girl for survival. On my 11th birthday I had to kill a man with his face covered. On my 12th birthday I had to shoot a guy in the head. On my 13th birthday a man, he... well now it would be called sexual assault I guess. On my 14th birthday I was sterilised for convenience so nothing would get in the way of a mission or I wouldn’t turn against the KGB. Another choice taken from me. On my 15th birthday I had to kill my first mark under supervision, it involved me having a sex for the first time and it was…unpleasant. On my 16th birthday I’d been released into the world to follow orders. On my 17th birthday I became an independent killer. Then I deflected just before my 18th birthday and found SHIELD.”

Clint listened to Natasha talk, feeling sick and saddened by what he’d heard and what she’d gone through. The abuse. The trauma. The lack of choice and options. Her body, not being her own but someone else’s. Clint felt physically sick, and felt more anger than he realised he could feel but tried to keep his expression calm, so as not to alarm Natasha. Clint slowly edged towards her, but she refused to meet his eyes. He shuffled closer but didn’t touch her out of respect. 

“Tasha, I’m really sorry” Clint said “I had no idea about everything that happened to you…no wonder you don’t like birthdays. What, what they did to you was so wrong.”

“The funny thing was, no one was allowed to talk about it…so when we were told about our birthday, we were told it was a ‘surprise’ and I guess, it just kind of... I thought SHIELD was different, but sometimes, sometimes I'm not so sure”

“Shield is different. I’m sorry, the party blame lies with me. Even Phil wasn’t that keen on it, and Fury was reluctant to attend, not because he doesn’t like you, but he wasn’t sure it was appropriate. I just, I just wanted you to have a happy memory of your birthday…What would you have preferred to do, if I gave you a choice?”

“I wouldn’t celebrate” Natasha answered 

“But if you did, if you could do anything what would you want to do?” Clint asked 

“If I was on my own, I’d spend it reading a book, maybe getting my favourite food, but I wouldn’t mind spending it with you, just you” Natasha answered quietly “I’d want to get a take away, maybe watch a movie or play a game…drink Vodka of course…”

Clint listened with a small smile 

“Even now?” He asked knowing her answer but wanting it confirmed that he'd not messed up to badly 

“Even now” Natasha said gently placing her hand on his, linking her fingers with his but looking out over the city.

“Why don’t you change your birthday?” Clint suggested suddenly “Change to a different day…is there a day that’s less painful? Maybe the day you joined Shield…”

“That was yesterday” Natasha said with a smile 

“OK, so that’s not going to work…” Clint continued his thought 

“Maybe the day after my birthday…when we had to do those things, the next day was a day of rest to reflect back about what we’d done, how to improve but most importantly it was the only day we were looked after and cared for. We’d get extra treats, something that made it seem worthwhile to a child, like Ice Cream or extra sleep or something fun…”

“So, how about we make tomorrow your birthday?” Clint said with a look 

“Tomorrow?” Natasha considered her hand still linked with his

“Yeah, I mean if it has some good memories…and we need to celebrate your birthday at some point”  
Natasha nodded at the thought

“Tomorrow” She agreed, before looking out back over the city and speaking again “Do you think, is it rude to go back to my room” She asked quietly “I don’t feel like facing everyone”

“No, your entitled to head back into your room. The birthday girl can do whatever she wants” 

Clint walked her back to her room, trying to remove some of the guilt over what he’d done. As if reading his mind, Natasha gently took his hand 

“You didn’t know, you did nothing wrong. Thank you for, for the thought” She said as she stopped outside her door

“I did” Clint said regretfully “I did the one thing I promised I would never do. I hurt you” 

“I forgive you Clint, you didn’t hurt me, just…threw me off guard for a second” Natasha answered 

Clint looked at her, his eyes shining with affection for his partner. His best friend. She lingered at her door before looking back at him and placed a hand on his shoulder understandingly. 

“Thank you, for trying” She said softly meeting his gaze briefly before looking down at her feet. 

Clint gently lent forward and kissed her forehead, before she disappeared into her room. Clint watched her go with a small smile, before wondering how he was going to explain this to everyone and admitting the Phil was right about the questionable choice them maybe find some painkillers for his back. 

Next Day

Natasha awoke to the smell of her favourite tea and a chocolate cupcake from the local bakery sitting outside on her kitchen counter. She smiled as she saw an arrow on a piece of card beside it. She ate and drank, before deciding to relax for the day, reading her book. At 6pm there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Clint standing outside with a box of her favourite take out, a small bag and a cake with a candle. 

“Low Key. You and me. Take out. Movie. Scrabble. Happy Birthday Tasha” He said with a smile 

Natasha looked at Clint, opening the door wide for him to come in. 

“Perfect” She said with a smile

They separated the takeout into plates and got some drinks out before sitting down. Clint put on Disney’s Aladdin making Natasha grin. Clint had talked Natasha into watching Disney films, and thought she’d really like Aladdin. It was quiet. Once they finished Clint brought the bag over to Natasha 

“So I got you a gift, so did Coulsdon but after last night, he wanted to give you some space so gave it to me, to give to you” He said handing over a bag “I hope you don’t mind”

“Oh you didn’t need to” Natasha said “But I don’t mind”

She took the bag he offered, pausing the DVD as he did. She found 3 boxes. A long slim box from Phil. She opened it slowly, and smiled when she saw a small, delicate though sturdy pen knife. She chuckled at his gift, liking it greatly. She moved onto Clint’s 2 boxes. She opened the first one and found 3 books in the wrapping she hadn’t read but had intended to buy when she next had some free time. Turned out Clint had been paying attention when they’d been in the book shop.

“Thanks” She said with a smile “Got something to do for the next few days”

She spied a smaller, square box at the bottom. Curiously she picked it up and opened it. In it lay a keyring with Arrow charm on it. She looked closely and saw a small spider engraved on the arrow. 

“Clint” She said with amazement “Did you make this?”

“I did. They have a new laser in one of the labs, I manager to persuade a tech to show me how to use it”

She gave him one of her genuine smiles that he’d come to learn to love. A smile that was reserved for him. He hadn’t seen her ever smile like that at anyone else. 

“Thank you” She said 

They enjoyed a lovely evening. Towards the end of the evening Natasha began to get drowsy, her body slowly slumping towards Clint. Clint guided her into his arm and let her rest her head on her shoulder. In the last few months Natasha had been far more willing to allow physical contact with him but only him. 

“You ready for sleep?” He asked softly

“It’s almost finished” Natasha answered

Clint nodded. He didn’t move his arm, but Natasha didn’t remove herself from his arm either. The movie ended, and Natasha slowly stood up like a cat stretching.

“Thanks, best birthday” She said wholeheartedly to Clint

“One more thing before I go…” Clint said going to the counter and getting the small rich, dark, chocolate and cheery cake that Natasha loved but would normally avoid with a ‘21’ candle on it lit. 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Tasha, Happy Birthday to you” He sang in a soft voice making Natasha give an unnaturally shy smile 

“Blow out the candle, and make a wish, but don’t tell anyone your wish” Clint instructed  
Natasha looked at him like he was crazy but nodded, thought for a minute before blowing out the candle. She stifled a yawn afterwards. 

“We can eat it tomorrow” Clint said placing it back in the box 

Natasha nodded and Clint grabbed his jumper. As he went to leave, he turned to Natasha and held out his arms for a hug. Natasha generally shied away from physical contact beyond a hand on the shoulder, and yesterday Clint didn’t know what processed him to give her a forehead kiss. He’d read somewhere that, that was a way of showing you care for someone. He cared for Natasha. He was even more surprised when she hugged him, before drawing away slightly and looked at him with a small smile. 

“Night Tasha” he said leaving happy he’d made up for yesterday’s disaster. 

“Night Clint” She answered. Her eyes lingering briefly before closing her door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review if you like or dislike. Reviews help encourage me to write more.


End file.
